<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by geeyoulookawful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118696">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful'>geeyoulookawful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeyoulookawful/pseuds/geeyoulookawful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random day where Marvin comes home without fighting with Whizzer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a lot lighter than the last thing i posted, so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whizzer heard the front door shut and darted out into the front hallway to greet his boyfriend who had just come home from work. “You’re back!” he exclaimed, moving closer to his lover and leaning down to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin kissed back but pulled away quickly, needing to put his stuff down and take his jacket off. “Someone’s excited to see me,” he laughed, setting his keys and bag down on a table under where his ugly green blazer now hung. “Now where were we?” he said, turning to Whizzer, who was beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer moved to kiss his boyfriend again but was stopped, two hands planted on his shoulders and two dark, stern eyes staring at him. “What did you do today?” he asked, annoyed. He was always expected to ask this when Marvin came home. He found it pointless, but complied anyways, not wanting to upset his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone, Whizzer.” Marvin replied in a strict voice. His tone lightened as he wrapped an arm around Whizzer’s waist as if to keep him from running away, even though they were in their own home. As he spoke of his day he led Whizzer through the house to the kitchen, where he started making a snack for himself. “...So how was your day, dear?” he asked after finishing his rundown of his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Whizzer began, watching his boyfriend slice an apple. He trailed off staring at Marvin’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin lifted his lover’s chin up so that the two made eye contact. “Finish what you were saying.” he demanded, stopping the knife from slicing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer felt very intimidated, though he wasn't too sure why, but kept talking, “I had a couple shoots, but one cancelled and one rescheduled to tomorrow, so I stayed home thinking about... things…” he trailed off once again. He saw Marvin’s eyes darken and his pupils expand in a way that almost seemed hungry. Whizzer took a few steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin set the knife down and took a slow step towards his boyfriend. “What sort of things?” he asked, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm… and now you probably want something, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Whizzer hit the wall, not realizing how much he had backed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin leaned forward, resting a hand next to Whizzer’s neck and slotting a leg between his thighs. He stared at his lover. “What might that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer looked up, face flushed red. “You.” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? I can’t hear you when you mumble.” Marvin rubbed his leg upwards against Whizzer’s crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Whizzer said in a louder but shaky voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin smiled leaning closer to that their lips were almost touching and said in a low voice, “There we go. That’s the answer we were looking for.” he pressed their lips together and brought his free hand to pull Whizzer closer, making his back slightly arch off the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer kissed back almost immediately and started to grind down against Marvin’s knee, whining into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin lowered his leg to tease his boyfriend and pulled away briefly to ask, “Now, my dear Whizzer, do you want to make a mess of yourself here getting off on my thigh or can you be patient and wait for me to please you upstairs in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whizzer weighed his options for a moment before answering, “Upstairs,” Making sure he didn’t mumble and get reprimanded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marvin smiled and hummed appreciatively. “I thought so.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed reading! this is the only other thing i had sitting in my docs. i'm about to work on a part five/conclusion to the series i have going, but what else do you want to see? i'm happy to take requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>